In a motorcycle of the type having its engine started by means of a self-starter, a starter magnetic switch is operated by actuating a starter button mounted on a handle so that the self-starter is electrically connected with a battery to start the engine.
Ordinarily, the starter magnetic switch is disposed in suitable position through a vibration preventing member such that the switch is free from any interference with engine accessory parts. For example, the switch may be located between the carburetor and the air cleaner or at the back of the air cleaner.
The positioning of the starter magnetic switch or the electromagnetic switch is complicated since the positioning of the switch can interfer with the various engine accessory parts. Therefore, thse parts are designed to change the size or arrangement upon a design change of the switch. However, it is frequently difficult to redesign these parts because sufficient space must be maintained between the parts for rearranging or rewiring the starter magnetic switch. In addition, the magnetic switch must be equipped with thick wires because the wires are used to carry a large current to turn on the starter motor circuit. However, the thick wires are hard to handle.